1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of winding a photographic roll film such as 16 mm film or 35 mm film around a spool and loading the roll film-spool assembly into a film magazine, and a system for carrying out the method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As disclosed, for instance, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 52(1977)-115215, there has been wide known a system in which a roll film is wound around a spool on a horizontal or vertical index table which holds one or more spools and intermittently rotates, and the spool with the roll film is picked up and sent to a magazine assembly station, where the spool with the roll film is inserted in a film magazine.
In the known system, the spool with the roll film must be delivered from one pickup arm to another pickup arm a plurality of times, and since the spool carrying thereon a roll film is hard to stably hold, trouble is apt to occur during delivery of the spool, which can cause various troubles such as interruption of the assembly line.
Further, the step of winding the roll film around the spool takes a much longer time than the other steps such as the step of inserting the spool with the roll film into a film magazine, or the step of capping the film magazine. Accordingly, in the known system in which the spool is provided with a roll film and sent to the magazine assembly station one by one, the time required to assemble each film magazine is governed by the time required to wind the roll film around the spool. This is not preferable from the viewpoint of increase in the productivity.